


Engineering

by Snorp_Lord



Series: Jelix Minecraft AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Fucking Machines, M/M, Smut, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: Felix built a fucking machine in Minecraft and nobody used it in a fic yet. Unacceptable. Have this.





	Engineering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneezeMaster (ema670)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/gifts).

When Felix said he’d been ‘messing around with redstone’, the last thing he was expecting was...that. For one thing, a piston with a repeater wasn’t really an amazing contraption, compared to some other things Felix had built. Next to a flying platform it was basically nothing.

“...Of all the things to make, you made...a fucking machine?”

Felix giggled nervously. “It was meant to be a joke, but…”

“Oh fuck, did you test it on yourself? How does that even work?”

"No, I didn't test it. That's kinda why you're here."

Oh. Well, that was...quite the ask. Quick fucks while out adventuring and the occasional night together back home were one thing. Getting strapped into one of Felix's contraptions? Totally different, and Sean wasn't really sure what the fluttering of his stomach in response meant. Then again, they hadn't messed around in a while. Maybe he was just making up for lost time. In which case, surely it would be rude to refuse?

That was what Sean had to tell himself every time the nerves started mounting again. Thankfully, when Felix noticed Sean was working himself into a bit of a panic, he would reach over and run his hands through the other's dark hair, or press gentle kisses onto any part of his face not covered by the blindfold. The blindfold wasn't perfect itself, since they'd had to make it from wool and attach leather straps, so there were small pinpricks of light visible. Sean could roughly figure out where things were through the holes. Like the little bottle directly in front of where he was kneeling. It didn't look like any potion he'd seen.

"Felix what the actual fuck is that stuff?"

"Huh? This? Oh, I use it to grease Minecraft wheels and stuff when I'm building. Just water and slime. Figured enough of it might make this easier on you than just spit."

"...If weird baby slimes start growing in me because of you, you're building a giant dick out of gold and jumping off it."

He laughed in that adorable way that made Sean's heart melt. "No monster babies. I'd be a terrible dad anyway. Now, I'm just gonna put some on the machine-" The bottle moved, and for a second it was quiet. "Never thought I'd be using this seriously."

"Yeah? I figured you would actually. You’re the weirdo perv that built this thing.”

Felix growled, yanking Sean back so the entire length of the end rod was suddenly inside him. 

“Oh fuck, Felix, Felix, Felix!” It was weird, not like having Felix inside him. The thing thrummed with energy, like it was made of pure redstone, and it was almost unbearably warm. God, that was...weird. Different. Sean gasped again as he felt Felix’s hand on his back. Checking in with him. “‘M good, ‘m all good, fucking hell this feels weird.” He tugged at the lead on his wrists and forced his body to relax. “Pretty sure I’m good. How long were you gonna go for again?”

“Until I find diamonds~” Felix chuckled as he pecked his friend’s cheek. “Bye!”

“H-Hey, wait, there’s no diamonds near- fuck!” Bastard, turning on the machine mid-sentence. “Fuuuuck, Fe!” There wasn’t a moment to readjust like there would be with Felix fucking him. No soft kisses on his neck or slow rolls of his hips while Sean adjusted. It was just silence, then he was being driven forward by the force of the damn thing thrusting into him. No pleading his way out of it. “Felix, Felix, oh fuck!”

Of course there was nobody there to hear him. His cries echoed back through the darkness, reminding him how quickly he’d given in to the incredible feeling. Fuck, fuck, fuck! It wasn’t like he could complain either. The machine didn’t care how he yanked at his wrists, how he moaned or whimpered, how he screamed when a small movement suddenly had every thrust slamming into his prostate. “Fuck, Felix, come back! Please, just touch me, please, oh fuck!” He never really considered the fact that he couldn’t touch himself while agreeing to be fucked. If he was going to cum, it had to be while the damn machine fucked him, he couldn’t even just grind on something like he sometimes ended up doing when they were in a hurry. “Please, please, shit…” Sean gasped softly and let his head drop as he felt an orgasm creeping up on him. “Just a little more!” 

And then there was...something, something happened that made the next thrust so much harder, driving him into his own bound forearms, and it was just enough contact to have Sean crying out and cumming all over himself. God, it was so much, so much all at once. Being fucked through helped. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t stop there. While Sean was expecting that whole diamonds line to be just a joke, just a way to make him panic, he called out weakly and heard no reply. Fuck. He was really, truly, screwed. Already it felt like he was in for a long day.

Finding diamonds had taken even longer than Felix had thought. He’d felt almost guilty when he finally climbed out of the impromptu mineshaft he’d been digging, only to see the sun setting. Thankfully no monsters yet. The run home was uneventful, which Felix was beyond thankful for, since he could feel how hard he was by the time he finally got to Sean. 

The sight didn’t disappoint.

From what he could tell, Sean had cum at least twice, enough to cover his chest, arms, even reaching up to that gorgeous sharp collarbone. His head was lowered and covered by the blindfold, but it was obvious he’d started crying at some point. Silent sobs racked his shoulders. When his head was tilted up, he looked so achingly vulnerable Felix’s face softened, and he was pulling away the blindfold before he even realised he was. “Hey babe. I’m gonna get you all sorted, okay?”

Sean made a whimpery noise and tried to press himself closer to Felix. Of course. Poor thing was still hard. “Let’s get you off that thing first.” He reached over to turn it off, then slowly brought Sean forward, one hand moving lower to gently stroke the Irishman’s already sensitive cock. “It’s okay, it’s okay, relax and cum for me, baby.” 

“F-Fe…” The smaller was so overstimulated by that point that he barely needed any touches before he was convulsing again, gasping, cumming dry. “Fe…” Felix hushed him. “It’s okay, Sean. You don’t have to talk. I’m gonna look after you. You did a good job, you look amazing. God, I love you.”

“...Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> cliffhanger bc why not lol-


End file.
